Tears of the Forgotten
by Shadowed Star2928
Summary: Harry Potter. A name that belongs to a young boy that isn't really known by anyone. Living in the shadow of his older siblings, Harry will face a lot of trials and hardships in his life. But his pain will let him grow strong. And those who turned his back on him will regret it. Full summary inside. Temporary Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Tears of the Forgotten**

 **Summary** : Harry Potter. A name that belongs to a young boy that isn't really known by anyone. Living in the shadow of his older siblings, Harry will face a lot of trials and hardships in his life. Abandoned by his parents at the age of one and forced to live with relatives who hate him, Harry will suffer. But, with his suffering, his loneliness, and his will to not give up, Harry will become strong. Stronger than anyone thought he could be. People will acknowledge him, one day. And on that day, they will regret everything that they've done to him.

 **Disclaimer** : I, sadly, do not own anything. It all belongs to J.K Rowling. If I decide to put any OC's then those are mine, other than that... nothing.

 **Warnings** : There will be minor mentions of child abuse/neglect, nothing too extreme. I might make this a slash (boy x boy for you who don't know what slash is) fanfic so if you don't like reading slash then you might not want to read this because it's more likely to be a slash fanfiction. If this does turn out slash it most likely will be Voldemort (Tom Riddle Jr.)/Harry Potter, or Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter. There will be slight Dumbledore/Weasleys (Molly, Ron, Ginny)/Lily and James bashing. So if you're a fan of Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Lily and James then you can either deal with it or just not read this story. But, there won't be a lot of bashing though, just some.

 **A/N** : Well...this is my first fanfiction so sorry if it's terrible. I've always loved to read Harry Potter fanfiction so I've decided to write one myself. So... I hope you all like it. If it seems like people actually like this story then I'll continue with it...either way I'll continue it though, it's just the amount of times I'll update it will be slow if I find people don't like it. Oh, and can someone please explain to me what a beta is? Please and thank you.

 **Chapter 1**

It was a normal night at Godric's Hallow. Outside you could see children, teens, and adults wearing costumes and trick or treating, trying to get as much candy as they could before the night was over.

James and Lily Potter were at an order meeting while Mary, a squib that lived near them, stayed to take care of their three sons; Leo Nathan Potter, Joel William Potter, and Harry James Potter.

James and Lily were both very attractive people that turned heads wherever they went. James, with his jet-black hair that could never be tamed, his warm brown eyes, and nicely tanned skin, drew the attention of a lot of ladies. Of course that didn't draw away from Lily, as she was just as stunning. Lily, with her long fiery red hair that matched her personality, milky white skin, and emerald green eyes that you could just get lost in if you stare too long, also has her own set of admirers.

Their three sons inherited a mix of their features and were very cute 15 month olds. Leo, the oldest triplet, had his father's dark, messy hair, but you could see red streaks, which he got from his mother. He had brown eyes like his father and was very loud, bubbly, and cried a lot. Much like his brother, Joel, the second born, had his father's eyes, but inherited his mother's fiery red hair and was quite similar to Leo concerning his personality, but he tended to cry and whine less. Harry, the youngest, was quite different than his two older brothers. He inherited his father's dark, messy hair but was the only one to get his mother's emerald eyes. His pale skin contrasted with his hair, and really brought out his eyes. He was quite smaller than his older brothers and tended to be more calm and quiet, which would sometimes cause worry for his parents.

So while James and Lily were at the order meeting, the triplets were in their room sleeping while Mary was in the living room reading a book. The later it got, the worse the weather was outside. It started pouring and was extremely windy. Mary started hearing sounds but convinced herself that it was just the wind causing the tree branches to bang on the window. Though, that didn't stop her from jumping every time a particularly loud sound came up and looking around to make sure that no one was there.

She decided that she would check on the boys to see if they were awake and needed anything. She quietly walked up the stairs and into the boys' room. Upon walking in, she surveyed the room to see if anything was different. The room was a nice sky blue colour with all kinds of designs in light green covering the walls. The walls had pictures of the family from when the kids were first born, pictures of them sleeping in the same crib together, and when they're just spending time together with their godparents. On one side of the room, they kept all the toys that the kids would play with and all their dressers and closets containing their clothes. On the other side, there was a shelf of books that Lily or James would sometimes read to them at night, though they mostly just sang lullabies. In the middle of the room there was one giant crib (instead of three separate ones) where the boys would sleep. James and Lily thought it was cute having them all together so they just put them into one crib.

When Mary reached them, she found herself smiling at what she saw. Leo, Joel, and Harry were all sleeping but were snuggling into each other. Joel was on the right side snuggling into Leo's side while Harry was on the left side snuggling into Leo's other side. Leo had an arm around Joel and Harry's arms and it just looked so cute that Mary couldn't help but squeal. She also saw Leo's lion plushie on top of him, Joel's wolf plushie in his right arm, and Harry's dog plushie in his left arm and just found everything so adorable.

While she was lost in her thoughts, she never heard someone unlock the door and walk up the steps until they reached the boys' room. She finally noticed another presence other than herself and the boys when she heard the door slam open and turned to see a man standing there. Only when she saw the wand he was holding and the smirk on his face did she realize that this wasn't good. Her last thought was _'I have to save the boys'_ before she saw a green light and crumpled to the floor.

The man who entered the room was by no means ugly. He was 6'5 and had blood red eyes and dark brown, silky hair. He had this mysterious, dark, and dangerous aura surrounding him, which added to his sexiness.

Once Voldemort got rid of the Potter triplets' babysitter, he approached the cot containing the three 15 month olds.

They were all awake due to the sound of the door slamming open and from the sound of Mary's body falling to the floor. Leo and Joel were crying and screaming. They didn't know what was happening, other than that a person they didn't recognize entered the room. Harry, instead of crying like his older brothers, was watching the man calmly; his green eyes glowing a killing curse green instead of their usual emerald.

As Tom observed the three, he felt an odd mix of disgust and curiosity. He watched Leo and Joel screaming and crying with a sneer on his face. _'Filthy brats. Are they trying to make me go deaf with their god awful screaming? The tears and snot on their face is absolutely disgusting.'_

Taking his eyes away from the repulsive sight, he looked at the youngest one who was eerily quiet. The youngest one, who he remembered Wormtail calling Harry, wasn't crying or screaming at all. He was just sitting there and watching him.

 _'Well, at least this brat isn't making me go deaf...'_

Blood red clashed with Avada Kedavra green. The two just stared at each other, ignoring everything else. Tom stepped closer to Harry, not taking his eyes off the boy's. When he looked at this boy he couldn't help but feel a pulse in his magic. It gave him an unfamiliar feeling, but he just brushed it off.

"Hmm. I like you, boy. You're not annoying like crybaby #1 and #2 over there. Yes...I sense a lot of potential from you. You would grow into a powerful wizard someday. It's a shame that you might be my downfall, for now I have to get rid of you, and your siblings." Tom said this while pointing his wand at Harry. He decided to kill the boy first because he thought he might as well give him a quick, painless death without having to watch his siblings die. Even though he didn't want to admit it, the boy was growing on him somehow.

"Avada Kedavra."

Instead of dying, when the green light hit his forehead, a bright white light enveloped Harry. Suddenly, he found the green light hurtling toward him instead. Stepping back in surprise, Voldemort ended up tripping on a toy car that Leo had left while playing earlier. The light ended up missing him and hitting the wall behind him. When retelling the events later to his followers, he would say that he skilfully dodged the light instead of tripping over a stupid car one of the brats left on the floor.

 _'Thank god for that stupid car though.'_

After gathering his bearings, Tom noticed that the room was on fire from the reflected spell. Being the ever so clever and sneaky Slytherin he is, Tom quickly decided to leave and fake his death by planting evidence around the room to prove he was here and fell at the hands of one of the triplets.

Knowing that the Order of the Burnt Peacocks would be there soon, Tom quickly got to work and just finished as he heard the door to the house open. He quickly apparated back to his hideout, but not before stealing one last glance at Harry.

Just as Tom left, the door burst open and revealed three people.

 **A/N:** Soooo yeah. Sorry if it sucks. And sorry it's short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tears of the Forgotten**

 **Summary** : Harry Potter. A name that belongs to a young boy that isn't really known by anyone. Living in the shadow of his older siblings, Harry will face a lot of trials and hardships in his life. Abandoned by his parents at the age of one and forced to live with relatives who hate him, Harry will suffer. But, with his suffering, his loneliness, and his will to not give up, Harry will become strong. Stronger than anyone thought he could be. People will acknowledge him, one day. And on that day, they will regret everything that they've done to him.

 **Disclaimer** : I, sadly, do not own anything. It all belongs to J.K Rowling. If I decide to put any OC's then those are mine, other than that... nothing.

 **Warnings** : There will be minor mentions of child abuse/neglect, nothing too extreme. I might make this a slash (boy x boy for you who don't know what slash is) fanfic so if you don't like reading slash then you might not want to read this because it's more likely to be a slash fanfiction. If this does turn out slash it most likely will be Voldemort (Tom Riddle Jr.)/Harry Potter, or Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter. There will be slight Dumbledore/Weasleys (Molly, Ron, Ginny)/Lily and James bashing. So if you're a fan of Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Lily and James then you can either deal with it or just not read this story. But, there won't be a lot of bashing though, just some. The characters might seem OOC too.

 **A/N:** Sooo here's the second chapter. Sorry if it took awhile. Hope you enjoy~

 **Chapter 2**

 _'Knowing that the Order of the Burnt Peacocks would be there soon, Tom quickly got to work and just finished as he heard the door to the house open. He quickly apparated back to his hideout, but not before stealing one last glance at Harry._

 _Just as Tom left, the door burst open and revealed three people.'_

* * *

 _'Ughhhh, when will this meeting end. I just want to go back home to my three cute sons and sleep.'_

Currently, James Potter is bored. Very bored. Why you might ask? He's been at this Order meeting for hours and it still hasn't ended. Listening to people droning on and on and on with their boring reports was torture! He just wanted to go home and sleep on his bed and dream of his lovely family.

He stared dazedly at a spot on the wall. Not really paying attention to anything being said.

 _'I wish something would happen that would let me leave this meeting.'_

 **BANG**

The Order members were startled when an auror slammed open the door. He looked dishevelled; his face was red and panting, his clothes out of order, and he had to support himself on the door. Everyone watched with curious faces as they waited for him to catch his breath and explain why he barged in on them.

As he looked up, James realized that it was one of his coworkers that lived near him. Confused as to why he was here, James spoke up.

"Daniel? Why are you here? And isn't your shift already over?"

Daniel Rogers looked up at his friend with a panicked and worried expression. James knew this wasn't good news, he just hoped whatever it was wasn't too bad.

"J-James! I was walking home after my shift ended and I passed by your home. When I looked at it I saw flames from a fire through the window of your son's room. I tried to enter to save them but I wasn't able to open the door. So, I came here right after to tell you."

As Daniel told what happened, horror and dread creeped onto every Order members' face.

Snapping out of his stupor, Dumbledore quickly acted and grabbed a rubber ball. "Lily, James, grab onto this. It's a portkey that's going to take us to your home. Don't just stand there! Hurry! It's probably Tom's doing, your boys are in grave danger. And everyone else, inform the aurors. We don't have much time left." _'I can't let those boys die. They're too important! I can't lose my pawns before I even use them. The three are all magically strong, they'd be of great use later. Besides, whom else will I use to kill Voldemort for me? Well… there's still the Longbottom boy who is also included in the prophecy… Yes, if these three die I can always use him. After all, his parents are already in the palm of my hand.'_

Everyone stood gaping at Dumbledore for a few seconds before doing as told. They hardly ever saw him panic like that. Never would he resort to harsh yelling; he was always calm and collected.

' _What a good man. They aren't even his kids or relatives but he cares so much. He truly is a great leader,'_ thought every Order member. Oh, how foolish they are. If only they could read his mind right now, then they would not think of such things about him.

James and Lily grabbed onto the ball and felt the familiar feel of traveling by portkey. Just as they left, James had one single thought going through his head.

' _When I said I wish something would happen to get me out of the meeting, this is NOT what I had in mind.'_

* * *

Appearing in front of the house, the three quickly ran to the door and tried to open it. Keyword being tried. No matter what they did it wouldn't budge.

"The door won't open, Tom must have done something to it."

' _No shit Sherlock,'_ thought James at Dumbledore's remark. He was getting desperate. His babies were in there, suffering, and he had no way to get to them.

Suddenly, he thought of something he saw in muggle movies that he would sometimes watch with Lily. Seeing that it wouldn't hurt to try, he pushed Dumbledore and Lily, both looked confused, away from the door and took several steps back. Once a fair distance away, he started running and charged at the door, trying to break it down.

Surprisingly, when he made contact it did fall. Sitting up, rather confused that his plan worked, he remembered what he was doing and raced up the stairs, Dumbledore and Lily right behind him.

Entering the room, a look of horror set upon his face. Tears threatened to fall when he saw how bad the damage really was. The beautiful blue and green walls were now black from the fire, all the hanging pictures reduced to ashes, the toys that their kids played with were all destroyed, and the ceiling was already starting to fall down.

Dropping to his knees, tears flowed freely down his face as he realized his sons weren't alive. No longer could he hear their first words, watch them take their first steps, go to school at Hogwarts, or graduate. He would not be able to see the men they would grow up to be, and that truly broke his heart. James just sat there, staring at the wreckage with dull eyes filled with tears. Until…

"Waaah!"

Blinking, James looked around the room. He thought he heard the sound of his little Leo's cry. _'I'm already delusional...'_ He just shook it off until he heard another one.

"Waaah!"

' _Okay, that was definitely Joel… Which means they're alive! I have to find them, quick… but where's Harry… Please, please be alright."_

Rushing into the fire, James covered his mouth as to not inhale the smoke. His babies were alive; he could hear them crying for help. Crying for _him_ to help them. And he will find them, even if it means his life for theirs.

"James! Where are you going? You might die in that fire!"

Turning back to his wife, he just gave her a small smile before saying determinedly, "I might. But my babies, our babies, are in there, and they're still alive. I heard them cry. I can't just leave them there."

Taking one last look at the two, he entered the room and headed to where he knew their crib was. Rushing towards it, he could see three small figures huddled together. Two of them were crying loudly while one was just laying there. He could tell that the two crying were Leo and Joel, leaving Harry as… No, he refused to believe his little sweet angel was gone. Not until he heard it from Madam Pomfrey herself, seen his death certificate, and is standing in front of his grave. Until then, Harry was alive to him.

He reached the cradle and lifted all three boys up, which was quite hard, balancing all three. But he managed and ran out of thee room before it collapsed. Running outside, he met Lily and Dumbledore, giving each one boy to carry to lighten his load. He gave Dumbledore Leo, Lily Joel, and he kept Harry with him. He was still worried for his little angel and was quickly looking for a pulse. Finding one after a minute or two, James sighed in relief and hugged his little boy close to him.

"James, grab on. We need to take them back to Hogwarts to get them checked by Madam Pomfrey. Just because they're alive doesn't mean they're okay. The aurors will arrive soon and deal with this."

Nodding at Dumbledore, he grabbed onto the object, not quite sure what it was due to the lighting, and next thing he knew they were outside of Hogwarts.

* * *

The three ran into the castle and headed straight to the Infirmary. Upon reaching it, they slammed the door open, startling one Poppy Pomfrey.

"Albus! Lilly! James! What's the meaning o-"

"Not now, Poppy. Please check the children. They've been in a fire and probably inhaled too much smoke."

When she heard that someone was hurt and that they were children, her healer and motherly instincts got her moving before Dumbledore even finished speaking. She told the three adults to place the children on a bed and leave. Of course, this was met with protests, as the adults wanted to stay and be near the boys, but she wouldn't have it and kicked them out.

* * *

 _ *****_ **Outside Pomfrey's office***

Just as they were kicked out, a man approached them. The man was tall, black, bald, and broad-shouldered. He walked up to them and greeted each of them.

"Hello James, Lily, Dumbledore."

"Hello Kingsley," replied Dumbledore, "What brings you here?"

"I have news for you. Once the aurors arrived at your house, they quickly put out the fire and inspected the damage done. The room that had the most damage was obviously the triplets' room. Everything inside was burned and turned to ashes, only leaving a few burnt remains. The ceiling also partially collapsed. Other than that, the house is fine.

The aurors also tried to look for the source of the fire and any evidence the person may have left. The fire was caused by magic, but the spell used cannot be identified. There were strong traces of magic found, and a black robe and a wand lying on the floor. They checked the wand and found the last spell used was the Killing Curse." After saying this, he brought out the wand and handed it to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stared at the wand, a serious expression on his face, those blue eyes no longer twinkling. "Thank you, Kingsley. You may leave now."

Kingsley nodded at him and bid his farewell.

James looked at the wand in Dumbledore's hand and was about to ask whose it was before Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and told them that they were allowed back in. Quickly forgetting his question, James ran into the room, eager to see his little darlings.

 ***Back inside Pomfrey's office***

Once the adults left she set to work and cast a spell on each of them that will tell her their injuries. Other than a few minor scratches, they were fine. The main problem was their lungs. They inhaled too much smoke and were having too much trouble breathing. She gave them a potion that would help clear their lungs of the smoke and she also gave them a sleeping draught, they needed rest after all that happened tonight. After dealing with that, she healed the scratches and noticed peculiar marks on Leo and Joel's arms. She tried to heal them but no matter what, the marks wouldn't fade. Deciding to inspect it later, she finished with her job and ended it with wiping off a little blood on Harry's forehead, not noticing the lightning bolt mark.

Checking their magic levels next, something caught her attention that really worried her. Little Harry's magic levels were way low, not his usual high levels. Right now, he has the same amount of magic as a squib. Shocked, she quickly checked Leo and Joel, since she checked Harry first, and was relieved to find out that their magic levels were normal.

' _I wonder what happened to Harry? He's a squib now basically… Sigh, I guess I could always ask Dumbledore later.'_ Madam Pomfrey quickly went back to work and finished a few minutes after.

Satisfied with her work, she let the impatient adults waiting outside back into her office.

"Stop worrying, they're perfectly fine. Only a few scratches and smoke inhalation, other than that they're perfectly healthy."

"Thank you so much Madam Pomfrey, we owe you."

"Think nothing of it Lily. It's my job. And please, call me Poppy, you're no longer a student here.

Smiling at Poppy, Lily moved towards the bed with her three babies. Truthfully, she was disgusted with herself. She did nothing to help James save their babies; she only stood there while he went right into the fire.

Shaking her head to rid herself of such thoughts, she let out a sigh of relief, finally relaxing. She was so worried for her children, she didn't know what she would do if they died. Lily had similar thoughts to James, she too thought that they would no longer be able to watch them grow up and that broke her heart. But seeing them there, breathing and alive, she couldn't help but feel glad that luck was on their side this time.

Lily's thoughts were cut off though, as Madam Pomfrey started speaking again.

"Albus, there's something I think you should know…"

"What is it Poppy dear?"

"Well, Leo and Joel have weird marks on their hands that won't come off. No matter what spells or salves or potions I use, it won't heal or go away. It's not like the mark will interfere with their lives if it doesn't heal, but the mark just won't go… and I can also feel magic coming from them."

As Poppy told him, his eyes widened a bit in surprise, but he immediately composed himself, the damn twinkle that had disappeared earlier reappeared at full force.

"May I see these marks?"

"Sure Albus. On Leo's right hand and Joel's left hands is what look like an S mark."

Walking up to the boys, Dumbledore focused on Leo and Joel; not even noticing or caring about Harry at the moment. Looking at their respective hands, Dumbledore saw the S mark on each of their hands. _'Indeed these do look like an S… and it could stand for Salazar Slytherin… I wonder if Harry has any marks? Wouldn't really matter if he did, I already have my chosen ones. But, you can never have too many pawns~ Oh, if he doesn't have one I'll have to get rid of him. He'll only get in the way of their training.'_ Oh, little did he know that the real origin of the marks are from the debris of the ceiling falling down, and the only reason it had magic was because the fire was caused by the spell that Harry reflected. Oh well~

"Albus, I also have something to tell you about Harry…" she trailed off, her tone of voice hesitant, serious, and worried.

This caught his interest, and he listened intently to her. Lily and James on the other hand, heard the serious tone in her voice and quickly payed attention to her words, worried for what she had to say about their youngest.

"Harry's a squib now."

The three adults held their breath. All of them had a hard time processing what she said, not quite believing it.

"W-wh-what do you mean Madam Pomfrey?" asked James. He couldn't, no, didn't want to believe what she said. He must have heard her wrong, his baby is a wizard. He has magic. But Madam Pomfrey wouldn't joke about this. Not now.

"Poppy, will you care to explain?" Dumbledore was practically giddy on the inside. He could jump for joy right now if it weren't for the fact there were other people in the room who would question his sanity. _'This is perfect. I can get rid of the boy now. Luck seems to be on my side tonight, for she gave me this wonderful opportunity.'_

"Earlier, when I was checking their magic levels, I noticed that Harry's was substantially lower than it should be. Right now, he has as much magic as a squib does. I don't know how it has happened, but it did."

Dread filled the minds of the two parents. Their baby was a squib.

"I might be able to explain what happened."

Everyone looked at Dumbledore expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"First though, I must announce something. Poppy, James, Lily, Leo and Joel Potter are the Boys-Who-Lived! They are the ones from the prophecy!"

.

.

.

" **WHAT?!"**

Poppy, James, and Lily stared at Dumbledore like he had grown a second head.

"Now, let me explain first." Dumbledore took out the wand that Kingsley had given him and showed it to them. "This wand is Tom, Voldemort's, wand. It was found upstairs in the boys' room, as well as what seems to be his robes. The last spell used was the killing curse. What I'm guessing is that when Tom appeared at the house and tried to kill the boys, he failed. When he used the killing curse they reflected it and it ended up hitting Tom instead, killing him. The S marks on their hand is the result of reflecting the spell. Now, about Harry's drainage of magic. The Killing Curse is a powerful, evil spell. They must have channelled Harry's magic to help them, resulting in his low magic levels. Unfortunately, he is now a squib as Poppy said. I'm sorry James, Lily."

The room was deathly quiet after Dumbledore finished his explanation, each adult in deep thought.

Poppy was mourning the loss of a wizard, Sure, little Harry is alive, but his life, his future as a wizard is now gone.

Lily and James were both in shock. The shock quickly faded as pride filled their entire beings. Their sons did it! Leo and Joel were heroes, saviours, the defeaters of You-Know-Who, the Boys-Who-Lived! They were so proud of their sons! Of course, they forgot Harry. Well, Lily did. James briefly remembered what Dumbledore said about Harry and he wanted to cry at the injustice of this. But with this the wizarding world would be in peace. Pride for his other sons quickly washed away the feelings of heartbreak for his youngest.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, was quite pleased with the story he was able to make. Yes, with this he would have a legitimate reason to get rid of Harry. All he needed to do was give Lily and James a small push.

"James, Lily, I think we should let Harry live in the muggle world with Lily's sister Petunia."

As he said this, their heads snapped up and looked at Dumbledore as if he was mad.

Lily, who has been quiet most of the night, spoke up first. "Are you crazy?! She and her husband hate magic! They wouldn't accept Harry there! Plus, we're perfectly capable of taking care of him. He's still our son. James and I can raise him. Just because he lost his magic doesn't mean we will give him up."

James nodded at what his wife said. Like he would give up his son because he has no magic. Harry was his little angel, his baby, magic or no magic he would always have a place in James' heart.

"Lily, James, please hear me out. It would be better for Harry to live with people like him. By letting him live in the wizarding world, you are going to make him grow up a bitter child. Think of it, everyone around him would be able to use magic except for him. Do you really want your son to grow up thinking he was inferior to everyone? To be jealous of everyone else who could do magic and hate people for what was taken away from him? Tom will be back, I know it, and you won't be able to protect Harry all the time. He might even try to harm his brothers because of his jealousy."

That struck at their hearts. No matter what, they didn't want their baby growing up like that. Even if it meant giving him up, they wanted their child to be happy.

This time it was James who spoke. "Okay… we'll give him to Lily's sister. We'll pay for anything he needs as he grows up so Petunia won't have to worry about that. Would it be fine to send letters sometimes? I know we won't be able to visit, as that might be dangerous, but I still want to have some contact with him…"

"Fine, I will allow that. I am sorry I have to do this, James. I really wish I didn't have to, but it's for the greater good. I will take him now, please say your goodbyes. After dropping him off I will announce that Voldemort is no longer here."

Nodding their heads solemnly, they went to their baby and hugged him tight. They peppered little kisses on Harry's face and cried tears of sorrow.

After saying goodbye, Dumbledore took Harry from his parents and headed to Petunia's house. He left him on the doorstep with a letter to Petunia explaining the circumstances.

With that, he went back to the wizarding world and announced the death of Voldemort.

Everyone cheered in joy, and many people wept. The monster that had ruined their lives was gone, but they had lost so many people important to them in the process. They also celebrated the Boys-Who-Lived, their saviours.

* * *

 ***Little Hangleton***

"Tom! What is the meaning of this? There are rumours all over the place and Dumbledore just announced it to the entire wizarding world right now!"

A tall man with platinum blond hair entered, more like stormed, into the study of his Lord and friend. He looked dishevelled but still carried himself with pride and grace.

"Lucius, you are lucky I consider you a close friend and an important follower or you would be on the ground withering in pain." Tom scowled at his friends' brash actions.

Lucius just rolled his eyes and looked at Tom, demanding an explanation.

"Fine, fine. Yes, I do know what you are talking about and I planned it myself actually. I made it so they believed I was dead by planting evidence at the Potter home to make it seem like I was dead. This way, I can now lie low and plan without the Order of the Baked Pigeons trying to interfere. I would like to keep it this way until the time is right." Tom also explained what had happened at the Potter house, of course excluding him tripping on a toy car.

Lucius thought about it for a minute, taking all of this information in, before nodding his head. Apparently, he thought it was a good idea and actually supported it.

"Oh yeah, sorry for just barging in Tom."

"Wow, you remember now. You already hurt my poor feelings Lucius. Who could I ever forgive you?" said Tom sarcastically.

Lucius laughed at his friend before going into a light conversation with him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Again, sorry for this chapter being late. I'll probably update once a week. Also, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Or if something doesn't make sense. Sooooo, yeah. Bye~

 **P.S:** Thank you Nanettez for pointing out the thing about the location. I really didn't notice. Sorry about the inconvenience and thank you again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tears of the Forgotten**

 **Summary** : Harry Potter. A name that belongs to a young boy that isn't really known by anyone. Living in the shadow of his older siblings, Harry will face a lot of trials and hardships in his life. Abandoned by his parents at the age of one and forced to live with relatives who hate him, Harry will suffer. But, with his suffering, his loneliness, and his will to not give up, Harry will become strong. Stronger than anyone thought he could be. People will acknowledge him, one day. And on that day, they will regret everything that they've done to him.

 **Disclaimer** : I, sadly, do not own anything. It all belongs to J.K Rowling. If I decide to put any OC's then those are mine, other than that... nothing.

 **Warnings** : There will be minor mentions of child abuse/neglect, nothing too extreme. I might make this a slash (boy x boy for you who don't know what slash is) fanfic so if you don't like reading slash then you might not want to read this because it's more likely to be a slash fanfiction. If this does turn out slash it most likely will be Voldemort (Tom Riddle Jr.)/Harry Potter, or Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter. There will be slight Dumbledore/Weasleys (Molly, Ron, Ginny)/Lily and James bashing. So if you're a fan of Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Lily and James then you can either deal with it or just not read this story. But, there won't be a lot of bashing though, just some.

 **A/N:** So, uhm, here's chapter three. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated when I said I would. I forgot I had projects and CPT's to do. I'm actually very forgetful. Uhmuhmuhmuhm I don't know when I'll update next. Probably in two weeks because next week is moratorium so I'll be spending that week studying for my exams and the week after that is when exams start. To be honest, because of exams and tests and projects I wasn't planning to update until they were done, which is at the end of this month. But, I felt bad so I was like "Screw it" and just threw my school stuff somewhere and started to type this. So, the next update should be in two weeks because I'll be done exams then. Anyways, enough of my excuses and life, hope you enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Morning dew glistened as the sun rose over 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. The birds were chirping and a few people were leaving their homes to get to their early shifts at work.

Waking up in his cupboard, a small boy sat up and waited for his aunt to walk down the stairs and open the cupboard door. The boy looked to be around 5 or 6 years old, not the 8 year old he should look like.

He was thin, too thin to be healthy, and too short for his age as well. Pale skin, almost as white as snow, with sharply contrasting, unruly black hair, small pink lips, and bright green eyes with deep bags underneath.

It had been seven years since that day. Since he had been left on the doorstep of the Dursleys.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Petunia Dursley was normal. This fact made her very proud. She was happy she never ended up like her sister; a freak. Lily, with her magic and all, was an abnormal freak that didn't belong in normal society. It disgusted her that she was even related to that… thing, but at least she doesn't have to interact with her anymore._

 _Waking up early as usual, Petunia went to make breakfast for her darling husband, Vernon Dursley._

 _Vernon was a whale of a man. He was large and beefy with pale skin, thick grey hair, and a thick moustache. He enjoyed being normal and didn't promote any "funny business" from anyone. People in the neighbourhood think of him as a good man, a capable husband, a hard worker, and an ideal father to his son, Dudley. But in reality, he was an arrogant bully who loved ordering people around and he was a very greedy man as well._

 _Petunia, though, was a stark contrast to her husband. Well, physically she was very different, but when it came to personality she was just like her husband. She was a tall, thin woman who had short blond hair and pale eyes. Due to her very long neck, she is sometimes compared to a horse. Like her husband, she was also a bully and valued her normality. But, of course, the neighbourhood didn't know this._

 _As she was taking out the ingredients to make breakfast and the baby formula for her little Duddikins, she heard a cry outside her door. Being the nosy woman she is, she just had to go outside and see what was going on._

 _She put down whatever she was doing and made sure the stove or any other appliance wasn't on before walking to her door and opening it._

 _Upon opening her door, what she found did not please her in the slightest._

 _On her doorstep was a basket. This wouldn't bother her, after all she could have just kept it and used it. No, what didn't please her was what was in the basket. Inside the basket was a young baby boy; he looked to be about one years old. He had pale skin and unruly black hair, and those green eyes… Petunia recognized them to be like Lily's eyes. Upon further inspection, Petunia found that he looked a lot like Lily and her husband James. She's only ever seen him a few times, but from what she remembers, they have the same black, unruly hair._

 _A rush of cold wind brought Petunia out of her thoughts and she quickly realized the situation she was in. Grabbing the basket with the boy in it, she rushed to bring him into her house before any of the neighbours could see them. After all, finding a baby on your doorstep was not normal, and she didn't want any gossip about her going around._

 _Once inside and making sure the door was closed and locked, she placed the basket on the kitchen table and started pacing, trying to figure out why he was there._

 _A cry snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked to the little boy in the basket. He was crying and thrashing around, causing a racket too early in the morning for Petunia's liking._

 _Walking up to the baby, she picked him up and tried to soothe him. Even though she was mean, her motherly instincts were calling for her to help him. After calming him down, she noticed something in the basket that she never saw before. It was a letter; addressed to her and her husband._

 _Opening the letter, she began to read it:_

' _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

 _This boy is your nephew Harry James Potter, your little sister Lily and her husband James' youngest son. From now on, we ask of you to take care of him in place of his parents._

 _You see, in the Wizarding World there is a Dark Lord named Voldemort. For years, he has wrecked havoc and caused terror to our society. But recently, your other two nephews, Leo and Joel, have defeated him. Of course, to do this they needed to have a lot of magic. So, they ended up channelling Harry's magic and combining it with theirs to defeat him. Sadly, it resulted in his magic being drained, leaving him as a squib. Being a squib means that he no longer is able to wield magic anymore._

 _Since he can no longer live in the magical world due to his lack of magic, we would like for you to raise him so he can grow up in the normal world. His parents will pay all of his expenses and we will be sending money monthly so you can buy him the things he needs. He's the youngest of the triplets so he's smaller and quieter, which worried his parents before. Hopefully he is well taken care of by you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore'_

 _After reading the letter, Petunia looked at Harry in disgust. He was born from freaks, he was a freak… no he still is one. He was from a freak society that kicked him out. A freak of the freaks._

 _Horrified that she held him, she cursed the motherly instincts she developed from having Dudley and went to go wash her hands. She touched the freak and she didn't want her hands to be dirty any longer._

 _After cleaning her hands thoroughly, she went back to the baby and left in the basket and looked at him, wondering what they were to do with him. From what she remembered, the old fool Albus was a manipulative bastard and he honestly scared her. She knew he would keep tabs on how they were raising him to giving up the brat wasn't an option. No matter how she looked at it, they would have to raise him, they wouldn't be able to get rid of him._

 _Hearing loud footsteps come down the stairs, Petunia turned around and saw her husband standing there._

" _What's wrong Pet? Where's breakfast?"_

 _Vernon Dursley was confused. When he woke up, he could not smell his wife's wonderful cooking like he usually does. Nor could he hear her bustling around the kitchen._

 _Wondering what was happening, he quickly got ready and walked, *coughwaddledcough*, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Upon reaching his destination, he saw his wife standing there looking at a basket before looking to him. She was blocking his view so he wasn't able to see what was in the basket. But to be honest, he didn't really care. He just wanted his food and not seeing it there made him frown._

" _Sorry dear, I wasn't able to make it yet. Something… came up." Petunia said, eyes darting back to the basket. Apparently, what she saw did not please her as Vernon saw her frown deepen._

" _What happened Pet? And what's in the basket?" Vernon questioned. He was just as nosy as his wife was, and he could tell if they didn't get this matter settled he wouldn't be getting breakfast anytime soon._

 _Sighing, Petunia stepped away from the basket, unblocking Vernon's view from it. Inside, he found a little boy with pale skin, black hair, and green eyes._

" _Who's he?"_

 _Instead of answering his question she handed him the letter she had found in the basket earlier. As he read the letter, his face slowly turned red-purple in anger. When he finished the letter, his face was flushed in anger._

" _WHAT DO THESE FREAKS THINK WE ARE? SOME FREAK ORPHANAGE?" Vernon yelled out. He couldn't believe the audacity of these freaks, asking them to take in their freak child._

" _Vernon… I think we should keep him," Petunia spoke softly, not really wanting to say what she is saying but knows that she has to._

" _Are you mad, Pet?! He's a freak! An outcast of the freaks themselves! We can't keep him." Vernon was looking at Petunia as if she grew a second head. Why would she want to keep the brat?_

" _Look Vernon, the one who sent the letter will make sure we take him in so there's no use in trying to give him away if he'll just come back to us. Plus, we can use the money they give us to buy stuff for our Duddikins. We could keep the boy in the cupboard under the stairs and just give him the bare minimum. When he gets older, he can do chores around the house too. Sure, we'd have to live with a freak but he could be useful to us." Petunia tried her best to reason with him. After all, if they kept him it would be less work for her and they would get more money._

" _... Fine. But if he starts to shows freak tendencies then I will just beat the freakishness out of him. Plus, the money would be good."_

 _Petunia smiled as Vernon agreed. After settling this, she quickly went to make Vernon's breakfast, leaving Harry in the living room. Once she served breakfast to her husband, she went to make two bottles of milk. One for Harry and one for Dudley._

 _She quickly fed Harry his, as she didn't want to hold the baby for long, scared the freakishness might harm her. After he was fed, she changed his diaper and left him in the cupboard so she could go to her little sunshine._

 _Going upstairs to Dudley's crib, she fed and changed him before going to her room so she could change as well._

 _Carrying Dudley down the stairs, Petunia and Dudley said goodbye to Vernon as he left for work before going to the kitchen. She ate a quick small breakfast before grabbing Dudley and going outside to visit some of her 'friends', completely forgetting Harry was alone._

 _Harry heard the door shut and awoke from his nap that the milk caused. Opening his eyes and realizing it was dark and he was alone, he started crying, hoping someone would hear him. He never cried before, but he couldn't help it. He was in a dark, strange place; he was scared and had no one with him. As time went by and no one came, his cries got louder and louder before he finally stopped, too tired to continue yelling. Quietly sobbing, he cried himself to sleep, unaware that this darkness will be what comforts him and this loneliness will be all he has._

 _ ***End of flashback***_

* * *

From then on, baby Harry had been kept in his cupboard, only taken out so he could be fed the bare minimum or changed. When he was three, he started to clean and learn how to cook. As he got older, the more chores he would receive, and most of the time he wasn't able to finish, causing his uncle to yell or hit him.

His relatives always called him boy or freak; he never knew his real name until he started school. They would always taunt him too. Saying how his parents were alive and how they didn't want him. How he was the youngest of the triplets and that his older brothers were better than him. Harry would always say that's not true, but he knew he was lying to himself. After all, if they weren't better than him then Harry would be with his parents, not his uncle and aunt. Even though he never knew his brothers, he already felt inferior to them. Because he wasn't like them, he wasn't able to live with his real family. Because he didn't meet their expectations, he was tossed to the side.

Due to malnutrition, he didn't look his age and ended up growing to look like a sickly child. Because Dudley and his friends were always bullying him, he had no friends, no one to talk to or comfort him. He was alone, all alone.

In these seven years they had him, Harry grew up to be a quiet, fearful child. Never trusting anyone, always alone. After all, he had no one. No one wanted him. He was a freak of freaks, like his aunt and uncle said.

But maybe… that might change.

Petunia quickly walked down and stairs and opened up the cupboard door for Harry. Looking at him, she sneered, making her face even more horrid, and said, "Out. Go use the bathroom quickly and take a quick five-minute shower. You're filthy. After that come downstairs and help me prepare breakfast. You have no chores for today as we are having guests over. Vernon's boss is going to be coming over and having dinner with us. I don't want you in the house at all today because you might ruin everything. So, for all of today you are to stay outside and not get into any trouble. If I hear anything bad from the neighbours then trust me, you will regret it. What are you looking at boy? Go!"

Following his aunt's orders, Harry quickly dashed to the washroom and used it and before taking a quick shower. When he was done, he put on new clothes and went downstairs to help make breakfast for his aunt, uncle, and cousin. He would just eat whatever Petunia gives him once they were done making breakfast.

Finishing the last touches of breakfast, Petunia walked up to Harry and gave him a sandwich with a glass of milk.

"Here, eat this. You probably won't eat anything until late tonight or tomorrow morning. Might as well give you something filling so you don't starve. Now, you can either quickly eat here before Vernon comes down or you can leave now and eat outside. And remember, once you leave don't come back until 10 or 11. Or even in the morning if you can find somewhere to stay. I don't know how long our guests will be staying and I don't want them to see you. Either way, I'll let you in through the back door so just wait there until I check for you. If you aren't there by midnight then don't expect to get into the house until morning." After saying that, she turned around and went back up the stairs to go call her husband and son for breakfast.

Deciding that he doesn't want to stay and see his uncle and cousin, Harry drank his milk before going to his cupboard and getting his schoolbag. Placing the sandwich inside, he put some other things he wanted to take with him before rushing out the door and to the park.

Arriving at the park, Harry wandered a bit into the forest surrounding it before entering a familiar place. This is the only place other than his cupboard where he felt safe. Where he felt like he was at home. He had lived in that cupboard for years and has found safety in its small, cramped walls. Here, though, was where he felt free. After stumbling upon this place a while ago, he grew an attachment to it and it was now a hideaway for him. In his cupboard there was always the chance of one of his relatives intruding, but here there was no one. Even though he was lonely, he'd rather be alone than spend time around his aunt, uncle, or cousin.

Harry slowly walked through the clearing, closing his eyes and taking in the sounds of nature. He settled against a tree and made himself comfortable before setting his backpack in front of him and taking out the sandwich. Unwrapping it, Harry took a few bites before putting it back into his bag, deciding to save it for later, as he's not going to have any food if he decides to finish it now.

Leaning back against the tree, Harry closed his eyes and listened. Listened to his breathing, listened to the wind, listened to the birds, and kept listening until he was slowly lulled back to sleep with their soothing sounds.

Harry dreamed of something that seems familiar. He was lying in a crib next to two other boys who were sleeping. Everything was calm and peaceful, but something… he could tell something wasn't right.

Hearing the door open, Harry looked toward it and saw a woman look at them. She was muttering something about cute babies before the door to the room burst open and a tall man entered the room. He had pale skin, dark brown hair, and red eyes… Harry shivered when he looked into those eyes. He didn't know why, but he just knew that what would happen next is not pleasant.

Before the lady could do anything, the man said something and a bright green light left the stick he was holding. Harry wondered what it was and wanted to ask but the man came up to him and the other two babies beside him and started speaking to them.

He couldn't understand what the man was trying to say, but he did acknowledge that the other two boys had woken up and were now crying.

Feeling the man's gaze on him, Harry heard the man say something he couldn't understand before pointing the stick at him. He saw a green light and a white one after before he was swallowed into darkness and woke up into reality again.

Before he could witness what had happened next, someone's voice had woke him up. Opening his eyes and looking up, he found two boys around his age staring at him.

Harry tilted his head cutely in a curious manner and asked them a question. Little did he know that with this question, his dark, lonely world would get brighter.

" _Who are you?"_

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's the end~ Hope you enjoyed it! I wonder whom it is that Harry meets? Anyway, that's something you'll find out next chapter, which will hopefully be longer. Also, sorry for any mistakes or if it's terrible. Bye bye~


	4. Chapter 4

**Tears of the Forgotten**

 **Summary** : Harry Potter. A name that belongs to a young boy that isn't really known by anyone. Living in the shadow of his older siblings, Harry will face a lot of trials and hardships in his life. Abandoned by his parents at the age of one and forced to live with relatives who hate him, Harry will suffer. But, with his suffering, his loneliness, and his will to not give up, Harry will become strong. Stronger than anyone thought he could be. People will acknowledge him, one day. And on that day, they will regret everything that they've done to him.

 **Disclaimer** : I, sadly, do not own anything. It all belongs to J.K Rowling. If I decide to put any OC's then those are mine, other than that... nothing.

 **Warnings** : There will be minor mentions of child abuse/neglect, but nothing too extreme. This is a slash (boy x boy) fanfic, but nothing too explicit. The pairing will most likely be either Voldemort (Tom Riddle Jr.)/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, or OMC/Harry Potter/OMC. There will be slight Dumbledore/Weasleys (Molly, Ron, Ginny, maybe Percy if I feel like it)/Lily and James bashing. So if you're a fan of Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Lily and James then you can either deal with it or just not read this story. But, there won't be a lot of bashing though, just some. Maybe.

 **A/N:** Well, here's chapter four. Sorry it took so long but I've been busy and lazy… well mostly lazy. Anyways, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Sorry for any mistakes and that it's short. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Tilting his head cutely in a curious manner, Harry looked up at the two pairs of eyes looking down at him. Hesitantly, he asked them a question that would be the start of a beautiful friendship...and maybe even something more.

"Who are you?"

The two boys didn't answer. Instead, they just stared at Harry calculatingly, seeming to size him up. Feeling that he was being observed, Harry looked down and started fidgeting, uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving. He wasn't used to people giving him the amount of attention that these two boys seemed to be doing. It felt like they were looking deep into his soul and reading his deepest secrets, and Harry didn't like that feeling. Usually with other people, they would usually just sneer at him or stare at him briefly before looking away, apparently not satisfied with what they found. But these looks were different; he couldn't tell what they were thinking like he could with others.

So, deciding that them staring him down was getting the three nowhere, Harry took a deep breath, trying to build up the courage to speak again. Readying himself, Harry kept looking down, not wanting to look them in the eyes just yet, and was about to say something before he heard soft chucking from one of the males.

Looking up, Harry's green orbs met with laughing purple eyes filled with amusement. The boy's laughter just kept getting louder and didn't seem to stop. Hearing a sigh from the other boy, Harry looked into disapproving azure eyes, though looking closely; a hint of amusement can be seen.

Walking over to the purple-eyed boy, as he doesn't know his name yet so Harry decided to refer to them by eye colour, the azure-eyed boy hit him over the head and told him a quiet, "Shut up, moron."

Pouting, the other boy started whining, unhappy that he got smacked on the head. "Geez, Raven. I was just laughing, you didn't have to hit me."

"Yes, but your laughter is loud and annoying, Xavier." stated the azure-eyed boy, revealed to be named Raven and revealing the purple-eyed boy to be Xavier.

The two then started to argue. Well, more like Xavier angrily shouting and stomping his feet while Raven looked at him with a bored expression, seemingly used to this behaviour. This continued on for several minutes, Xavier throwing a tantrum and Raven staring indifferently at him.

Harry got impatient after a while of listening to them bickering and cleared his throat, trying to get their attention. When that failed, Harry did it again but louder, hoping it would catch their attention this time. It didn't. Finally getting fed up, Harry decided to speak in a voice a bit louder than his natural quiet tone.

"Uhm… Hello? Are you two just going to bicker or are you going to answer my questions?" questioned Harry. That got their attention. Two pairs of eyes turned around and focused on him, making Harry uncomfortable once again. Questioning why he even bothered with getting their attention in the first place, Harry decided to start again from the beginning. He looked down at his hands; having lost his courage once the boys had their eyes on him. Harry mentally berated himself for speaking up and drawing their attention, telling himself he should've kept silent. Quietly, he asked them again, adding another question that he was curious about.

"Who are you? And why were you laughing?"

The purple-eyed boy, Xavier, stepped closer to Harry and smiled, rubbing his head in what seemed like embarrassment. Xavier had long silver hair, seeming to end a bit below his shoulders that was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck by a purple ribbon. It seemed to glisten in the light and reminded Harry of moonlight. He had pale skin like he hadn't seen the light in a while and angled features, making him look aristocratic. He was wearing a white dress shirt with gold buttons, dark purple shorts, a black vest, and a mauve tie. He held out his other hand for Harry to shake and introduced himself.

"Hiya, my name's Xavier, Xavier Thanos Altair. Nice to meet you." Flashing Harry a charming smile, Xavier put his arms behind his head and continued speaking. "You see, I was laughing because you looked like a kitty just now. All cute, and nervous, and curious looking with your head tilted. You were so adorable and resembled a lost, scared kitten that I laughed when I saw the resemblance. So from now on, I'm going to call you kitten. Okay? Okay."

Harry looked at him with wide eyes, shocked at his forward and somewhat forceful behaviour. Pouting, he glared up at Xavier and replied, "I am not cute nor am I adorable. And don't call me kitten either."

Hearing a chuckle, Harry turned his attention to the other boy, Raven. Raven had short black hair that was fanned neatly over his head, unlike his own messy locks, somewhat like a dark halo. His azure-coloured eyes seemed to pierce through Harry as he stared at the boy's pale, angular face. Much like Xavier, Raven looked like he hadn't seen the sun in a while. A small smile graced his features, making him look somewhat different than when he was frowning and glaring at Xavier. Harry found that he quite liked the two boys' smiles, mostly because people never smiled at him. Raven was wearing clothes similar to Xavier's, except he had indigo shorts and a cobalt coloured tie. Glancing at Harry, Raven smiled softly at him before introducing himself as well.

"Sorry for my brother's rudeness. My name is Raven Alexander Vito Altair. That dunce over there," Raven pointed to Xavier, who seemed somewhat offended at being called a dunce, "is my younger, fraternal twin brother. His lack of manners are… quite atrocious wouldn't you say? But… he did have a point." Raising his hand up to Harry's face, he brushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear. "You are quite cute, kitten." His smile quickly turned into a smirk once he saw Harry's face turn red from being called cute again.

Harry was a blushing, embarrassed mess. He wasn't used to the compliments that these two strangers were giving him. Glaring at the strangers in embarrassed anger, Harry yelled, "I'M NOT CUTE. AND DON'T CALL ME KITTEN MY NAME'S HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Realizing that he just yelled, Harry's eyes widened and he started to back away from them until he hit the tree he was once sleeping on, not realizing when he had stepped away from it and closer to the strangers. Curling into a ball, Harry just realized the weight of the situation. He just yelled at two people. They were going to hit him and beat him just like his uncle did when he talked back. Of course, that never occurred again, once Harry fully had the consequences drilled into his head he never talked back or raised his voice to his uncle.

Tears prickled at his eyes as his fear started to grow. He hoped they didn't do what Vernon did to him; he couldn't walk properly for a week because it hurt so much. These boys seemed nice though, so he was hoping they would be different. Then again, the Dursleys were nice in public too, so he can't really judge. For all he knew, they could just act nice like the Dursleys did when other were around but actually be cruel.

The two brothers never noticed Harry's movements or his growing fear though. Instead of being angry, they were amused at Harry yelling at them. Who knew the little kitten had such a backbone? He was so small and looked so scared and nervous that they were honestly surprised, though in a good way. The two brothers looked at each other and grinned, silently agreeing that they would have fun spending time with their kitten, especially since he has claws. Being what they were, they didn't have many friends, or any at all. Only each other. People were either scared of them or tried to use them, so they stayed away from people. But that was going to change; they could tell that Harry was different, special. They were torn away from their silent conversation and thoughts when they heard a soft cry from where Harry was.

Turning to him, the two brothers were distressed when they saw Harry sobbing quietly. Walking closer to Harry, Xavier bent down and tried to reach for Harry's shoulder to comfort him, only to have Harry flinch and move away. When Harry flinched away, Xavier quickly retreated his hand and stared at Harry, unknowing of what to do.

Sighing at his brothers' incompetence, Raven also walked towards the boy and bent down beside his brother. He made sure to stay a fair distance away after seeing Harry's reaction to his brother, but stayed fairly close too. Using the gentlest voice he could muster, he spoke to the boy, trying to calm him down.

"Harry… kitten, why are you crying?" Raven said, not trying to touch the boy in case it might frighten him more. But right now, he wished he could just hug the smaller boy. He looked too scared and frightened and he wanted to help comfort him.

Harry looked up at the two boys with tears in his eyes. His expression broke their hearts and they wished Harry would smile. They haven't seen his smile yet and were desperate to make him happy after seeing his sad state. Shakily, Harry spoke in a quiet tone, nervous about what they might do.

"I-i talked b-ba-back to y-you and ye-yelled, s-so n-n-now yo-you're g-gonna h-hit m-me, " stuttered Harry.

The twins' eyes widened when they heard that Harry thought they were going to hit him. Why would they even think of hitting Harry just for shouting a bit? He was a kid, it isn't unusual if they shout or yell. Unless… he was told not to and got consequences for doing so? Their eyes narrowed at the thought of someone hurting their kitten. But for now they pushed that thought to the back of their mind; they had to first calm their kitten down before assuming things.

"Harry, love, we would never hurt you. At least not intentionally," Xavier said in a soft voice, which was unusual for the boy had always been loud. Looking up into his eyes, Harry could see the sincerity and concern.

Sniffing a little and wiping the tears from his eyes, Harry looked at both of them and extended his hands to them and held out his pinky. In a weak and shaky voice, Harry said, "Promise?"

Raven and Xavier gave Harry a small smile, extending their pinkies and wrapping theirs around one of Harry's, and said sincerely, "We promise."

Letting go of his pinky, Raven looked Harry straight into his eyes. Azure clashed with green and Raven spoke in a serious but gentle tone. "Now Harry, why would you think that we would hit you for speaking up? We did provoke you so you had every right to say what you thought and get angry with us."

Freezing up, Harry's eyes widened and he looked like a deer caught in headlights. He broke the eye contact with Raven to sneak a quick glance at Xavier before looking down at his hands. He was in a bad situation right now. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would be angry with him if he were to tell what happens within the Dursley household, but he didn't want to lie to his newfound friends and be alone again. So, Harry decided to go with a half-truth. Not the full truth but he wouldn't be lying either.

He looked up at the two brothers and met their eyes. Harry knew that if he looked away they would probably be more suspicious. "My aunt and uncle don't like yelling. When I do they would give me a light hit as punishment. I don't like it but I know that it's a form of discipline so I won't do it again. It's fine, really." ( **A/N:** I do not, in any way, support hitting children even if it's for disciplinary purposes but I know that some people do it anyways and Harry needed an excuse so yeah. Carry on~)

The two looked at Harry suspiciously before accepting the answer and carrying the conversation to a lighter topic. They didn't have enough proof that Harry was being seriously injured. Plus, they knew that some parents liked to spank their children to discipline them. Of course, they made sure to tell Harry that it was still wrong and that if it ever goes past that he was to come to them right away. Harry laughed as Xavier puffed out his chest and hit his fist to it, saying how he would protect and save Harry as Raven lightly shoved him and told him to stop being a moron.

Before they realized it, it was already evening and the twins had to go back to their parents. All three boys were sad that their fun was over, but the twins promised Harry that they would come back whenever they could to play with him.

Looking into their eyes with tearful emerald orbs, Harry spoke softly and asked, "Really? You'd play with me again?"

Raven and Xavier smiled at him and brought him into a tight hug. "Of course Harry, you can't get rid of us so easily. Besides, we're friends now, and friends stick together," said Xavier, giving Harry a big, goofy grin.

Harry gave them a dazzling smile before hugging them again once more and stepping back to look at the two. "I guess I'll see you again then. I'm going to stay here a bit longer, I don't have to be back until a little later."

"Alright Harry, but make sure not to stay out too long. The woods are dangerous at night and I don't want anything to happen to you," said Raven, going into his 'mother mode' as Xavier once called it.

"I won't Mother Raven. Now shoo, you need to get back to your parents before they start to worry."

Raven shot Harry a playful glare when he called him his mother but shook his head in fake exasperation and gave Harry a small smile. "Bye, Harry. We'll see you tomorrow, hopefully."

With that, the three said their goodbyes once more and the twins ran deeper into the forest.

Looking at the direction they left off in curiously, Harry wondered why they ran further into the forest. _'I thought that the way to the park and houses were the other way? Why did they run deeper into the forest when they should be leaving the forest?'_

A loud grumbling coming from his stomach cut off his thoughts. Realizing how hungry he was, Harry remembered that he still had a sandwich in his backpack, forgetting all about his curiosity about why the twins ran deeper into the forest.

Harry munched on his sandwich for a while, savouring the taste in his mouth. When he was done, Harry brought out a small flashlight that he found one day and a book that he was got from the library and started reading the last part he had left.

By the time he was finished, it was already late at night and Harry decided that it wouldn't hurt to go home right now.

He took quick steps home just in case someone looked out their window and questioned why a young boy was walking alone so late at night. When he finally reached the Dursley home, he noticed that the lights were still on in the house and a car he didn't recognize was pulled up on the driveway.

Walking slowly and noiselessly to the backyard, Harry peeked into the house from the kitchen window and looked at the analog clock hanging on the wall.

 _10:00._

The car in the driveway probably belonged to the guest they had over, and seeing as it was already late and they would leave soon, Harry decided to just hide in a bush in the backyard until they left.

Getting more comfortable in his position, he thought of everything that happened today. He made friends! _'They actually wanted to be friends with a worthless freak like me,'_ thought Harry excitedly. He never had any friends before because Dudley would always chase them away and Uncle Vernon always told him that freaks like him couldn't have friends.

Worry and dread started to fill Harry as he thought of what Vernon would do to him when he figured out he had friends. He would be in trouble for having friends; after all, he was an abandoned, worthless, freak of freaks that even his parents tried to get rid of because he wasn't like his brothers.

Determined, Harry made up his mind that he would do whatever he could to not let Vernon or Dudley find out, as Dudley would tell Vernon he had friends. He also resolved to make sure Raven and Xavier never find out the truth about him. Harry really didn't want to believe that they would leave him if they found out but he didn't want to take any chances. He finally had friends and today was the best day of his life because he was around them!

A whispered yell from his Aunt drew him out of his thoughts and he quickly scurried inside, not wanting to be locked outside the house at night again.

As Harry lay in his cupboard, the memories of today filled his head and he went to sleep with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alrighty, chapter four is finished. So yes, I introduced two OCs here instead of two characters from the book finding him. I kept going back and forth between the two so I let my friend help me decide. I think I wrote them too mature and not normal for eight year olds. But, oh well, never said they were normal anyways. The next chapter will feature accidental magic, mild child abuse, Hogwarts letters (maybe, hopefully, I think, probably), and a bunch of other stuff. Not going to promise when the next update is, hopefully not too long a wait. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and sorry if it's bad and if there's mistakes. I'd also like to know what you think so far, what I should add or work on. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Ta ta~


	5. Chapter 5

**Tears of the Forgotten**

 **Summary** : Harry Potter. A name that belongs to a young boy that isn't really known by anyone. Living in the shadow of his older siblings, Harry will face a lot of trials and hardships in his life. Abandoned by his parents at the age of one and forced to live with relatives who hate him, Harry will suffer. But, with his suffering, his loneliness, and his will to not give up, Harry will become strong. Stronger than anyone thought he could be. People will acknowledge him, one day. And on that day, they will regret everything that they've done to him.

 **Disclaimer** : I, sadly, do not own anything. It all belongs to J.K Rowling. If I decide to put any OC's then those are mine, other than that... nothing.

 **Warnings** : There will be minor mentions of child abuse/neglect, but nothing too extreme. Maybe. This is a slash (boy x boy) fanfic, but nothing too explicit. The pairing will most likely be either Voldemort (Tom Riddle Jr.)/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, or OMC/Harry Potter/OMC. There will be slight Dumbledore/Weasleys (Molly, Ron, Ginny, maybe Percy if I feel like it)/Lily and James bashing. So if you're a fan of Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Lily and James then you can either deal with it or just not read this story. But, there won't be a lot of bashing though, just some. Maybe.

 **BlueRubyBeat:** Awe thanks and that part should be coming up in a few chapters.

 **cherryteapot:** Thank you and thanks for the advice cx

 **xAmazonWarriorx:** Thanks and yes actually. My friend gave me the name and it sounded nice so I was like, "Oh well. Why not?"

 **Nanettez:** Thank you for pointing that out. I don't think I would have noticed and fixed it if you didn't tell me so thanks.

 **A/N:** Well, here's chapter five. Sorry it took so long but I've been busy and lazy… well mostly lazy. Anyways, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Sorry for any mistakes and that it's short. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Harry bounced excitedly in his seat as he waited for the bell to ring. His hair stuck up in every way possible, like usual, and his emerald eyes danced with joy. It was finally Friday, which meant that he could finally meet Raven and Xavier again!

After that first meeting in the forest the three boys continually met up there to talk and hang out. They would play games, talk, joke around, or just lay there in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. It had been two months since the encounter and the three were already inseparable.

To Harry, it didn't feel like they had met just two months ago, it was like he had known them for years. They were his first friends ever and he already couldn't imagine what living without them from now on would be like. The brothers were now a huge part of his life.

The Altair twins being his first friends ever made Harry grow a strong attachment to them. Always relying on them and looking to them whenever he needed to make choices. Of course, with this attachment grew insecurity. He was afraid that one day they would find him annoying and wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore. Sure, he knew it was a silly thought, after all they had promised that they would always be his friends and he didn't think they would lie to him. But after all this time of being alone and hated he was paranoid that it would happen one day. So, Harry made sure to not think of it often, to have as much fun as he could. After all, if he spent all this time worrying it would probably make things worse.

Back to the matter at hand, they met in August and right now it's October.

School started one month ago, and Harry honestly didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing.

Growing up alone and neglected, Harry never really had anything to do or someone to spend time with. So, he turned to books. Harry discovered that he liked reading and learning a lot and always looked forward to the time he could spend in the library or in class. Those places became a sort of temporary hide-away for him, as Vernon and Petunia couldn't reach at any of those places, Dudley wouldn't dare do anything in front of a teacher that would get him in trouble, and Dudley also wouldn't dare even think of stepping into a library of his own free will. So naturally, other than that spot in the forest and his cupboard, Harry felt relatively safe there and loved being there. Until now.

Due to there being school, Harry was gone for a good part of the day. Meaning less time to finish his chores and less time to spend with Raven and Xavier.

While the Dursleys didn't exactly like him, they didn't want to be embarrassed by him so they set some ground rules for Harry. One of them being that he couldn't get better grades than Dudley because it would make Dudley seem inferior, but also that he couldn't fail anything or it would seem like they were incapable of raising a smart child.

With these restrictions, Harry made sure he just barely passed so Dudley would get higher grades than him. While Dudley wasn't exactly the brightest kid, he at least had enough brains, surprisingly, to not fail.

But anyways, his time with Raven and Xavier was cut short, which saddened all three. They all knew Harry wouldn't be able to keep up with school work, do his chores, and meet the two brothers every day without eventually getting too tired or caught by his relatives who thought he was just spending time in the park, which they were happy with because that meant Harry would spend less time in their house. So, they made a plan of sorts. Throughout the school week, Harry wouldn't meet them and focus on his chores and schoolwork, but on Fridays and the weekends Harry would spend time with them at their secret space in the forest. Although not particularly happy with this arrangement, Harry decided that it was better than nothing.

So here he was now. Waiting anxiously for the last minute of school to finish so the bell could ring.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _*RRIIIINNNGGG*_

The bell rang and Harry instantly grabbed his stuff, jumped out his seat, and ran for the door. Happiness filled his heart, as he knew that soon he would see his friends again.

Walking happily back to the Dursley residence, Harry had a spring in his step. It was a nice walk so far; a cool breeze made the colourful leaves that signified it was autumn swirl around in the piles they fell in. It was fairly peaceful, until Harry heard a voice behind him.

"HEY FREAK!" screamed a voice that Harry knew all too well.

Harry froze in place, fear and terror replacing the serenity and happiness that was once in his eyes.

Turning around slowly, Harry inwardly groaned when he saw who it was. Today was going so well, so of course _something_ bad had to happen to him.

In front of Harry stood Dudley and his gang.

"Freak, where do you think you're going?" spat Dudley.

Keeping his eyes down, Harry remained quiet, not wanting to say anything that would provoke Dudley. He already knew where this was going, it's happened so many times that he wasn't even surprised when Dudley attacked him.

Dudley walked up to Harry and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before throwing him to the ground.

"Hey I asked you a question freak! What, are you a mute now?"

Harry still didn't say anything, keeping his gaze downward.

Growling, Dudley yelled, "Get him, boys!"

Harry's eyes widened; usually only Dudley would beat him up while the others watched and laughed, but when Dudley let the others beat him up…

In the blink of an eye, Harry started running through the streets, trying to avoid the boys behind him.

Dudley flashed a smirk before looking at his friends and speaking four words.

"Let's go Harry Hunting."

With this, the boys started following and chasing after Harry.

Harry was panting hard now; he knew he couldn't keep up his pace. Sweat dripped down his body and he could feel his muscles aching from the exertion.

Ducking into an alley, Harry hoped that the group of boys hadn't seen him and would pass right by it, giving him a chance to catch his breath and escape.

His hope was crushed once he saw Dudley and his gang enter the alley and corner him. The group of boys were panting harshly and their eyes were filled with hate and victory as they finally captured their prey.

Walking up to Harry, Dudley cracked his knuckles and held his fist back, preparing to land a punch on the smaller kid.

"Any last words, freak?"

The thumping of his heart got quicker as he shut his eyes and waited for the blow to land on his person. In his head, he wished he could be somewhere else.

' _Please take me anywhere but here,'_ repeated Harry over and over in his mind. (If you get the song reference then I love you)

Suddenly, before the fist could land, Harry felt himself being sucked through a small tube before landing roughly and falling over.

Harry groaned and sat up, wondering what happened. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was thankfully no longer in the alley. But he was also confused as he found himself in what he recognized as the school kitchen roof.

How did he end up here?

His eyes widened as he realized that it was probably that freakishness that his Uncle Vernon would always try to beat out of him. And Dudley had seen him do whatever he did just now.

The knowledge that Dudley already told Vernon and Petunia about what happened made Harry reluctant to go home but he knew that if he came later he would still be punished and probably get more punishment for trying to stall.

Sucking in a breath he didn't know he was holding, Harry started walking him reluctantly. Hopefully by the time he got there they would be calmer.

He was lost in thought and didn't notice that he was standing right in front of the house until he tried to walk further and slammed his head on the door. A small yelp of pain left Harry's lips as he rubbed his sore forehead and prepared to enter the house.

Bracing himself, he opened the front door and when no yell came right when he opened it. Before he could feel relief, a booming voice filled with rage filled the house.

"BOY GET IN HERE!"

Harry shook as he stepped closer to the living room where the source of the voice was. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Dudley and Petunia leaving the house; Petunia with eyes filled with disgust and Dudley had a smug grin on his face before they eventually left his view.

When he entered the living room what met him was an ugly sight.

Vernon was standing in the middle of the room, looking more revolting than usual. His face was now a shade of purple and his eyes filled with malice. And look at that, those eyes were directed at Harry. How wonderful. (Please notice my sarcasm.)

"BOY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? MY DUDLEY TELLS ME THAT YOU'RE USING YOUR FREAKISHNESS AROUND HIM. ARE YOU TRYING TO INFECT MY BOY, YOU FREAK?"

Looking down, not willing to meet Vernon's gaze, Harry stuttered out, "I-I-I d-di-didn't m-mean t-to, s-sir."

Vernon narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him. This boy was a freak, a freak of freaks that needed to be rid of his freakishness, and Vernon would have the absolute _pleasure_ of doing that.

Grabbing Harry by his collar, Vernon brought him close to his face and whispered menacingly, "I don't _care_ if you 'didn't mean it.' The point is that you did it anyways. And after tonight, you better learn to not do it _ever_ _again._ "

With this, Vernon threw Harry to the ground and before Harry knew it, pain rained down upon the small teen. Kicks and punches landed one by one. Soon as one thing hit the boy another one came, not giving him a break from this torture.

"You're just an ungrateful little freak! You come into our lives and think you can RUIN MY NORMAL FAMILY? Just because you were left on our doorstep shouldn't mean we have to take care of you but you're lucky we were generous enough to do it. All you are is a freak of freaks. Your own people and YOUR PARENTS, didn't want you. They kept your brothers but NOT YOU because you're a USELESS PIECE OF SHIT THAT NO ONE LOVES!"

Cruel words and blows were given to Harry as he took it all in, tears streaming down his face from both and physical and emotional wounds inflicted upon him. He already lost track of how long he was being beat. All he knew is that everything hurt.

Vernon lifted Harry and threw him in his little cupboard before spitting on him and saying four words that finally broke him.

" _You should just die."_

Once Vernon closed and locked the small room, Harry started crying even more. The hate filled words repeated over and over again in his head like a mantra.

And this is how little Harry stayed the rest of that Friday. Curled up into a ball in his cupboard, quietly crying his eyes out as he kept hearing those words.

At the same time, two brothers waited for their green-eyed friend anxiously, unaware of the horror their "kitten" was facing.

* * *

 **A/N:** Welp, that's it. So yeah, there was no letters or Hogwarts in this chapter but soon. Maybe in 2-3 chapters. Anyways, I'm hoping I'll update more in August because I'll be done school this week and volunteering on the 31st. Anyways, bye, sorry for mistakes and hope you enjoyed~


	6. AN

Hallo!

No, I am not dead, and yes, this story will continue. I already have most of chapter six typed but I'm just a bit stuck about one major aspect that affects the whole plot. Sort of. Also, I'm not too happy with the story itself so I'll be going back and making a few changes now while it's still early in the story and as well as fix the mistakes and awkward parts.

Other than that, the story will be on a short hiatus until sometime in December or late November to make all these changes. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Oh, and thank you to everyone who reviewed! Those who like the story, thank you so much for your kind words and I will update eventually. Hopefully sooner rather than later. And to those who pointed out mistakes, awkward parts, and gave constructive criticism, thank you so much for it. It's really helpful and I've taken all that's been said into consideration and plan to adjust parts of the story with those things in mind.

Thank you once again for everything and I'm sorry as well. I hope you have a great day!

Tot ziens!


End file.
